Jackson and Kane
by Kelp-it-up
Summary: A follow up to Rick Riordan's "The Son of Sobek". Percy and Carter are meeting up again, but Percy's not in trouble. And Sadie comes for a ride. What happens when these 2 worlds of gods collide again?
1. Chapter 1

**FANFIC**

**Hope you guys like this. Percy and Carter are meeting again. A follow up to The Son Of Sobek, I found it by Rick and Percy meets Carter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Rick owns all awesomeness in PJO, HoH, and KC.**

Carter POV

I knew it would happen. I didn't expect for it to happen so soon. It has been a week and a half sine I first met Percy, the Camper Boy.i had drawn a glyph o his hand in case he needed to contact me about something. Like an Egyptian monster.

Percy also fights monsters, but he seems different. He's not like a magician. He just uses a 3 foot long bronze sword.

We met when I had gone to Long Island to find this "Swamp Monster" that was terrorizing the mortals. At first, Percy had thought I was a monster because I said that the alligator, so had somehow come in possession of the sacred necklace of Sobek and was now an immortal 40 foot long gator, was my monster. I knew how to fight him, except Percy saved my life. An embarrassing story about a boy named Carter getting swallowed by an alligator with a huge, smelly tomach.

Together, we had gotten the necklace off of the alligator who tur Ed out to be a 3 foot long baby. I brought him back and now he and Philip of Macedonia are best buds.

I should have known something would happen. Yesterday, my dreams were clear and my ba did not fly off. I fell into another peaceful rest tonight ewhen I heard a whisper in my head.

_Carter_

It was Percy. His voice was urgent. I jumped out of bed and pulled on a cotton tshirt with some blue jeans. I raced down the hall to the roof pass. But of course Sadie had heard me. Just as I was about to leave with Freak, I herd a cough behind me.

"Where do you think you're going at 5:30 in the morning?" She said with a huge yawn.

"Go back to bed. I have to meet someone immediately!" I tried to explain.

"Oh, I see. You gave someone your glyph!? Why would you do that? Did you even know thewe well?" Sadie demanded. "Now, I'm definitely coming. And your explaining everything on the ride there."

I sighed. I got on the boat that was attached to Freak and motioned for Sadie to come. "Sadie, remember when you went with the trainees fight cheese demons? (Seriously, cheese demons are dangerous!) I needed a little help fighting the 'Swamp Monster'."

I told her the story.


	2. Camp Half-Blood

**Thanks a lot Rick. My heart will not stop beating until you get another Kane book out because Carter just met Percy! (In the Son of Sobek) **

Carter POV

Sadie was mad at me for not telling her about the incident with Percy. We arrived at a huge hill with this ginormous (I hate this word) white pine at the top. "FREEEEKK!" Freak screeched. Sadie and I got off of the sled and Freak jumped into air and soared up to the top of the pine.

"He could have done t hat with us still in the sled." Sadie said annoyed. I didn't point out that Freak was on the top of the pine.

It was completely silent on the hill except for Freak freaking out on top the pine tree. Then I saw an arrow narrowly miss him. My eyes widened and I started running up that hill as fast as I could. The hill got steeper as I ran to the top. This was weird. I ran faster, but it seemed like some sort of magic was keeping me from reaching the top. So I slowed down and walked up the hell taking the biggest strides I could.

I ran past the pine when I got to the top. I was looking down at a strawberry field, a lot of cabins, a big blue house, a large forest that took up about 1/4 of the place, a beach, a climbing wall, that was smoking that looked like lava was coming out of it, a large temple that didn't have a roof and had lots of picnic tables.

I turned and saw a girl with blonde hair running up to me. She looked like a California beach girl with the tan, except you could see that she had muscles and these piercing grey eyes that bore into you and were trying to burn your soul.

"Are you a new half-blood? Do you know your parent? Ha g on, you don't look like a regular half-blood." She said.

"I'm a Pharaoh. I'm also here with my sister." I looked around but I didn't see Sadie anywhere. Great.

"Where is your sister? Oh, is she climbing the tree the griffon's in?" I turned and looked. Oh boy. Sadie was climbing the tree.

I turned back to the girl. "I'm not a half blood. Percy asked me about that too. Now excuse me."

I ran to the tree leaving the girl looking confused. I noticed she also had a bow and arrow. It seems I wasn't the only who didn't tell anyone about me and Percy's meeting.

I looked up and Sadie climbing through the branches to Freak.

"Hurry Sadie!" I yelled. "She's going to shoot Freak!"

Sadie heard me and picked up speed. The blonde girl was yelling at Sadie to come back down. Then she turned and ran really fast to the cabins. I noticed they were all different, and very weird. The cabins were arranged in an omega shape. The only normal looking one was the last cabin before it curved on one side of the omega on the left.

I heard a branch crack above me. Sadie was hanging on to the trunk of the tree really hard.

"Sadie! Just turn into a bird!" I yelled.

"No! What if Freak eats me?! Or what if I get stuck?!" She still hasn't mastered turning back human from Kite.

Well, if you fall, I can't catch you, I thought. Sadie seemed to have realized the same thing. She yelled, "Fine, Carter. But if it doesn't work you will catch me!"

With that, she let go of the tree trunk. She free fell towards me since she had pushed herself away from the tree. Then all of sudden I saw a shadow of a flying boy. I looked up and yelled,"Sadie, look out!"

She turned and saw the black haired boy who was flying towards us on a flying horse, a horse with wings.

Sadie was now 20 ft from the me. She was shocked by the horse. I yelled at her to regain her wits, but she was right on top of me. I was about to turn into my avatar to catch her when two things happened.

The guy on the horse caught Sadie as she turned into a Kite and took off to the top with an indignant, "Hahaha!". The guy nearly fell of his Pegasus which was pure black. I recognized him. It was Percy! He landed his Pegasus next to me.

"Carter!" He exclaimed. "Thank the gods, you made it! I didn't call you for an ambush or because I'm in trouble. I want you to meet my instructor. Do you know who that girl was?"

"She's my sister." I said. "Who's your instructor? I also know what you meant when you asked if I was a half blood or not. I figured put your a son of Poseidon?"

He looked shocked at me. "I looked up Egyptian mythology too. Are you the son of Horus?"

I smiled. "My dad is Osiris. And Egyptian gods don't have children. I'm the blood of the Pharaohs. My dad is Osiris's host. A mortal body the gods have to use to stay in the mortal world."

Then I heard a whooshing sound behind me. Percy looked over his shoulder, then grabbed his sword out of his pocket! He was half a second away from gutting Sadie, when she pulled out her staff and blocked his strike, absorbing the energy in her staff.

Percy quickly pulled away. "Sorry!" He cried out embarrassed. "It's just- I mean- well, our kind generally don't own monsters." He then gave me a pointed look. "Though, I'm a person who owns a monster."

"So why were you accusing me of being a monster? And in my world, we call monsters, 'demons'. But, I predict demons and monsters are quite different." I said.

"Is there a place we can put Freak? He's tired of being harnessed." Sadie stated.

"You named the- gryphon thing- Freak?" Percy said.

"He is a gryphon, in Egypt, and he is getting tired out standing here." Said Sadie. "You could've gotten down quicker if you hadn't flown up there in the first place!" She told Freak.

"Wait, how did you turn into a bird just now?"Percy asked confused.

"Power of Isis." I replied for Sadie. I knew I could trust Percy.

"Oh, okay. This way to the stables. Are you sure he's tame? There are a lot of Pegasi in the stables." He said.

"He's fine. He just needs some frozen turkeys and he's good." Sadie said before I could respond.

We got Freak settled in the stables in a private stall with a crate of frozen turkeys. The stall was private so the winged horses wouldn't do anything bad.

Sadie and I stared at all the buildings in awe. The Brooklyn House was a mansion, but this was a combat camp. I could really get some training here and so could some other initiates that used _khopesh_.

Percy chortled at the looks on our faces which were probably hilarious. "Come on. I'll give you a tour of Camp Half-Blood


	3. One-Up Annabeth?

Sadie POV

This camp rocks! Though I'm still kinda pissed at the fact that Carter didn't tell me about his meeting with the hot, muscle dude. [Yeah, yeah, Carter. I know he has a girlfriend. And I have a boyfriend, or could i say boyfriends? Anubis and Walt are still very different even if they share the same body.] Anyway, it seems like the Greeks have A LOT less gods than the Egptians. They have only about 20 cabins for their gods. Have you seen Sunny Acres? It's like an endless maze of hallways for an endess amount of old, senile god wards. And tons of the old sick person smell. i know why Carter has been hanging out in the library more than usual this week.

We met Percy's instructor and activities director, Chiron, a a dude with a scruffy beard and tweed jacket that was in a wheelchair. "Hey Chiron." said Percy. "This is Carter and Sadie Kane, they're siblings."

Chiron said, "Why exactly did you chilren come her at this ungodly hour in the morning? It's 3 in the morning for Zeus's sake."

"Umm," cleverly said my geeky brother. "Percy and i met last week when we were fighting the Swamp Monster."

Chiron looked confused. "If they're half-bloods, why didn't you bring them here Percy? I know how much you care about the children of the gods." Children of the gods? "We aren't children of the gods. But we've saved the world from Chaos." i blurted. Whoops, Carter told me not to give away our identies because all the kids at this camp are half god.

"Then how are you here, Miss Kane? No regular mortal can come through the borders."

said the dude looking confused. i looked at Carter who looked irritated that i had blurted out, but unsurprised.

"Not to one-up you, but we've saved the world twice. the first from Percy's grandfather Kronos, and the second from Mother Earth herself and her bloodthirsty children. During the second war, we also had to cope with the Romans trying to destroy us." It was the blonde girl who had tried to shoot Freak. "There are more gods?" asked Carter. "Not really, same gods slightly changed, some more than others though." she muttered the last part and Percy took her hand. "But they are a few more only Roman gods." she said outloud.

"Huh, is this going to be one-up competition?" I asked. "Sure, why not?" she relied. "First though, Carter, Sadie. Meet my girlfriend Annabeth, daughter of Athena." Percy threw in.

"You're not going to try and stop her?" Carter asked incredulously. It seemed to me that Annabeth was a little prideful and thickheaded so it wouldn't be bad to fight. She needed to be knocked down a bit. [Do be quiet Carter- I am NOT prideful and thickheaded! You say "OW"? Well what do you expect after a comment like that!]

"Annabeth nearly always gets her way. There's no use trying to stop her." explained

Percy. "I can say the same." said Carter sadly. I ignored hm. I'll deal with him later.

"Will you guys shut up." compained Annabeth. "My brother is a big idiot." I said.  
>"My boyfriend's a bigger one."<br>"I hosted the goddess Isis."  
>"I'm the official architect of Olympus."<br>"I stood at the shore of the Sea of Chaos!"  
>"I followed the Mark of Athena and went through Tartarus!"<br>"I controlled Set for a few months!"  
>"I pissed off the Queen of the Gods!"<br>"I- wait, what? Nevermind. I have a boyfriend who's a god and a teenager!"  
>"My boyfriend's half-god, half-teenager!"<br>"I dashed Set's hopes to rule the world!"  
>"I stopped Kronos from destroying the world!"<br>"I defeated Apophis and resotred Ra as King of the gods!"  
>"I defeated the giants and put Mother Earth back to sleep!"<br>"My cat is a goddess!"  
>"I befriended a giant and a Titan!"<br>"My boyfriend hosted a god to stay alive for me!"  
>"My boyfriend fell into Tartarus WITH me!"<br>"I can read Ancient Egyptian!"  
>"I can read Ancient Greek and Latin!"<br>"I convinced Neith that Jelly Babies were monsters!"  
>"My mother's the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy! I also convinced her to let me date Percy!"<p>

I searched my brain for ANYTHING else i could throw at Annabeth. Nothing. What els-

"STOP FIGHTING!"

I stared at my brother. "Annabeth, she's 13. You're 18. Why are you challenging her?" asked Percy. "Annabeth opened her mouth then suddenly turned back to me.

"I held up the sky and MY boyfriend traveled across the country to save me!"  
>"Annabeth, i wasn't your boyfriend then."<p>

"Children relax." said Chiron. "I think Percy will take Carter on a tour of Camp when the sun comes up and Katie will take Sadie on a tour. Annabeth may I speak to you? And Percy, give Carter and Sadie the guestrooms to sleep in until it's light."

**Hope you liked it. thx for reading. Sorry for not updating!**


End file.
